


For Want Of Silver Eyes

by VesperLord



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, each time i finish a volume i'll update the tags, so far the relationship tags and character tags are for the events in volume 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperLord/pseuds/VesperLord
Summary: "It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway across the world." -Chaos TheoryIn this case, a loose piece of cobble causes a woman to stumble. That stumble results in the woman being mere seconds too late to save a life. And the loss of that life may have more drastic consequences than anyone could have predicted.





	1. The Death of Ruby Rose (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a girl prevents a robbery.

Beneath the shattered moon, a man in a smart suit and bowler hat made his way through the crowd. His men shoved people to the side as they entered the shop,  _ From Dust Till Dawn _ . The man looked over the crystals inside the display case, and the old man in front of him was clearly intimidated.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?” Roman Torchwick asked, as one of his goons aimed a gun at the elderly shopkeeper.

“Please, just take my Lien and leave!” The owner begged, but Roman shushed him.

“Calm down, we’re not here for your money.” He turned to one of the goons. “Grab the dust.”

One of them set a case on the counter, and two men pulled out two of the containers inside. They walked over to the dispensers, and began to fill the containers with Dust. Another case is set in front of the old man as one of the goons made his demands. “Crystals. Burn, uncut.” The old man complied, gently setting the volatile crystals inside the case.

As one of the goons returned to the case with a container full of dust, he overheard rock music coming through the headphones of a teenage girl in the corner, engrossed in a magazine.

“Alright kid, put your hands where I can see ‘em.” He says as he drew a sword and approached the girl.

_ “They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child.”  _ The lyrics of the song poured through the headphones.

“Hey, I said hands in the air!” He said again, as the girl ignored him. “You got a death wish or somethin’?” He growled, as he placed his hand on her shoulder

_ “Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.” _

The girl turned, and the goon put his hand against his ear.

_ “Prepare for your greatest moment. Prepare for your finest hour.” _

“I said, put your hands in the air, right now!”

“Are you… robbing me?” The girl looked at him quizzically.

_ “The dream that you’ve always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.” _

“Yes!” The goon said, frustrated. And then the girl smirked.

“Oh.”

The goon was thrown across the room, and Torchwick nodded towards another goon, indicating he wanted the hired gun to investigate. The new guy pointed a pistol at the girl, and yelled “Freeze!”

The girl grabbed the henchman as she ran at him, and the two flew through the window, shattering it into pieces. The three other goons watched through the broken window as this teenager stood, and the rectangular chunk of metal on her back transformed into a scythe.

Torchwick narrowed his eyes as Ruby Rose stood in the street, giving him and his goons another smirk. She twirled her scythe around, and slammed it into the ground.

“OK…” He muttered, then nodded in her direction. “Get her.”

The three henchmen who were still conscious rushed outside and at the girl. The first swung his sword at her, and she leapt into the air, her feet slamming into his face and knocking him back through the window. As the other two rushed her, she fired a bullet from the end of the scythe and swung around, her scythe ramming into one man and pinning him to the floor as the other fired at her. She leapt, kicking the man in the gut and sending him sliding towards Torchwick’s feet.

“You were worth every cent. Truly, you were.” Torchwick muttered as he looked at the downed men. “Well, Red, I think we can all say it’s been an eventful evening,” He dropped his cigar to the ground and stubbed it with his cane. “And as much as I’d love to stick around…” He lifted the cane up at her, aiming it at her. “This is where we part ways.”

He fired, and the firework hit Ruby’s scythe dead on. She was launched into the air, but landed on her feet. Looking up, she saw no sign of Torchwick, until she turned to see him climbing up the side of a building.

“You OK if I go after him?” She asked the shopkeeper, who nodded and grunted his approval. Rushing up to the side of the building, she launched herself into the air through a bullet launched from the end of her scythe, and made it on top mere seconds after Torchwick.

“Hey!”

Torchwick stopped at the end of the building. “Persistent…”

An airship flew up in front of them, turning it’s spotlight onto Ruby.

Torchwick climbed inside, standing inside the hanger of the ship. Pulling a red crystal from his pocket, he turned to Ruby, and yelled “End of the line, Red!” before tossing the crystal at her feet.

Ruby looked down at the crystal at her feet, then up to see a firework hurtling it’s way towards the crystal… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is my first time writing a RWBY fic... and of course, it's a very ambitious one at that, considering we don't yet have the full story, but hey, I've got the basics of every event up through Volume 4 plotted out, so there's that. Also, my original title for this fic was "RWBY", but the R had a line through it. Unfortunately, AO3 won't let me do strikethroughs, but I'm fairly happy with "For Want of Silver Eyes"
> 
> If you've got questions, constructive criticism, just want to tell me you liked it, or anything like that, go ahead and comment! Seriously, it makes my day whenever I see a comment on one of my fics. (Also theories. Theories are especially fun to see)
> 
> I can promise that the next part will be up in about eleven hours time from when this is originally posted, and after that I'll try for weekly updates, but no promises.


	2. The Death of Ruby Rose (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a child is killed.

Glynda Goodwitch cursed as she tripped on a loose piece of cobble, before approaching the side of the building and using her telekinetic powers to launch herself into the air. She saw the bolt coming a split second before she landed, and the resulting explosion knocked her to the roof of the neighbouring building. Glynda rose, coughing, and rushed towards the house where she’d seen the explosion. The airship’s had already fled, and it’s clear that she was too late to catch the criminals, but maybe she can help the little girl she’d seen fighting Torchwick.

It took a few minutes of searching, but she eventually found the girl. The blast had knocked her into an alley a few houses down from the complex the explosion had occurred at, and Glinda’s eyes widened at the sight before her.

The teenager lay in a crumpled heap, and as Glynda knelt before her, she saw that the girl’s head was twisted in an angle she could not possibly have survived. Her weapon had snapped in two, and lay broken at the child’s feet.

Glynda sighed, and closed her eyes in sorrow. No doubt this girl had tried to be a hero… imitating a huntsman or a huntress. What example where they showing if untrained children got themselves killed when attempting to help others?

She gently picked up the small girl’s broken body and began to walk away. No doubt this girl had a family who deserved to know about what had happened. As she did so, she noticed that Ruby Rose’s eyes were still open… her wide, innocent, silver eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, I meant to post a couple weeks ago! My bad!
> 
> If you've got questions, constructive criticism, just want to tell me you liked it, or anything like that, go ahead and comment! Seriously, it makes my day whenever I see a comment on one of my fics. (Also theories. Theories are especially fun to see)


	3. Chapter 2: New Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a family mourns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for weekly updates... I actually do have a fair bit written, although I admit, a few of those are basically just transcribed versions of scenes from the show... more on that in the end notes.

Yang Xiao Long burst through the doors, followed closely by her father and uncle. Her gaze was locked on the form on the table that had a white blanket draped over it, and as she reached it, she pulled it back slowly… confirming that what she’d been told was true. Her little sister was dead.

“Dammit…” Qrow Branwen, her uncle, muttered from behind her.

Her father, Taiyang, said nothing as he collapsed into a nearby chair.

Yang stood staring at Ruby’s body for a moment… before letting out a scream of anguish and slamming her hand into a nearby wall, resulting in a sizeable dent. She began hitting it again and again until she felt her uncle’s hand on her shoulder, and gazed down at her knuckles, bruised despite her aura.

Qrow gently directed her to a chair as the morgue attendant entered, and began to speak with Taiyang. None of their words registered with Yang, however, who simply sat and stared at her injuries. After a few moments, she registered her father picking up her sister's body gently, and turning to Qrow. “We’ll bury her next to her mother.”

Qrow only nodded in response.

Yang stood, her movements stiff and unenergetic as she followed her father. Inside her mind, however, her thoughts were focused on one thing. She was going to find the bastard that killed her sister, and she was going to beat them until they begged for mercy… before she blew their head off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will hopefully get longer as the story progresses! (Just like actual episodes of RWBY, funny enough.) And, like I said above, I admittedly do have some chapters coming up that are basically transcribed versions of scenes... however, I think that including these is necessary, as not everything has changed in the RWBY universe with the death of Ruby Rose. These hopefully won't crop up too often after the introductions section, but I can't promise they will completely disappear afterwards.
> 
> If you've got questions, constructive criticism, just want to tell me you liked it, or anything like that, go ahead and comment! Seriously, it makes my day whenever I see a comment on one of my fics. (Also theories. Theories are especially fun to see)


End file.
